I ll Be There
by karyme anderson hummel
Summary: que pasaria si descubres a tu amor, pero el destino los separa , lucharias por conseguirlo de nuevo? blaine va a tener que buscar a kurt. klaine niff finchel samcedes
1. Chapter 1

**LOVE STORY**

Todo comenzó cuando Burt y Elizabeth se separaron, ellos eran novios desde hace 6 años. supuesta mente Burt había engañado a elizabeth, pero todo esto era trampa de Olivia (una señora que estaba locamente enamorada de Burt). Ella había mandado fotos a elizabeth donde aparecía burt y ella en una cama. ella lo había drogado.

- Como puedes explicar esto !.- le reclamo la hermosa mujer pálido, de cuerpo esbelto, cabello castaño, ojos azules sosteniendo unas fotos.

- Elizabeth, no paso nada. te juro que no me acuerdo.

- Ah, claro yo soy la loca aquí , no ? sabes Burt...terminamos. no puedo soportarlo mas.

- Elizabeth, yo te amo. te juro que no paso nada.- le suplico burt.

- adiós burt.

- elizabeth no.- trato de suplicar pero era demasiado tarde.

lo que Burt no sabia era que Elizabeth estaba esperando un niño. pasaron los años y elizabeth había dado a luz un niño, el niño era realmente hermoso. tenia sus cabellos castaños claros, su piel pálida, sus ojos azules, cuerpo esbelto, el niño tenia 8 años el detalle era que kurt a esa edad se quedo ciego. pero elizabeth cada día se ponía mas débil, le habían detectado cáncer.

- Kurt, te amo, te estaré vigilando desde arriba.- dijo elizabeth con pocas fuerzas postrada en una cama de hospital.

- madre, no hables así, vas a ver que pronto saldremos de esto, tu y yo.- dijo kurt con muchas lagrimas en los ojos de tanto llorar.

- toma.- le dijo dándole una caja.- quiero que lo habrás a los 18 años, me lo prometes ?

- si mamá, lo haré

- estoy muy orgullosa de ti.- esas fueron las ultimas palabras de elizabeth.

Al morir su madre, Kurt se quedo al cuidado de su tío LeRoy. ella era un hombre muy extrovertido. ellos se mudaron de new york a ohio. pues su tía tenia su esposo allí. apenas llegaron inscribieron a kurt a mckinley high school , pero no lo quisieron recibir pues era de tanto insistir lo recibieron, alli tenia a su prima llamada rachel, pero estaba muy ocupada para tener un poco para su primo ya que estaba vigilando a su novio finn hummel hudson.

un día iba caminando hacia su casa cuando casi lo arrolla una bicicleta. el niño que manejaba era Blaine Anderson.

- discúlpame ¿estas bien? ven te ayudare.- dijo el niño ayudando a pararse a kurt quien estaba en el suelo.

- lo siento mucho.- dijo kurt mirando a ningún lugar.

- oye estas bien?

- si, me podría alcanzar mi bastón por favor.

- eres ciego ?

- si.

- si quieres te puedo llevar.- dijo blaine esperanzado

- no quiero hacer molestia.

- no, es lo unico que puedo hacer. por cierto mi nombre es Blaine.

- Kurt.- dijo el niño palido.

blaine se habia quedado maravillado con kurt, le parecia muy bello. creo que fue amor a primera ista


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine anderson es un niño introvertido y un poco testarudo, debido a la muerte de su padre y a que no pasa mucho tiempo con su madre, pues Elaine siempre esta trabajando. el tiene la tez morena, ojos verdes, rizos negros . al parecer esas características han logrado conquistar a un chico llamado andrew. este muchacho es de piel rosada, cabello marrón, ojos verdes. andrew ha estado enamorado de blaine desde hace 2 años, pero blaine no sentía nada por el.

un día blaine va caminando por los pasillos de su escuela cuando de la nada salieron 3 muchachos, esos era bravucones, el líder se llamaba dave karofsky, el molestaba a blaine, pues este era gay. si lo se, es un poco extraño, a dave le daban celos lo orgulloso que blaine se sentía con su sexualidad.

- Hey marica!.- grito karofsky, pero blaine siguió con su camino ignorándolo por completo.

- Oye mariposa no escuchas.- dijo azimio. acorralándolo con los demás

- suéltame imbécil!.- grito blaine empujando a karofsky haciendo que este se cayera. karofsky se lanzo encima de blaine, lo comenzó a golpear muy fuerte.

- HEY DÉJENLO!.- gritaron puck, sam y finn. los bravucones salieron corriendo como si fueran ratas.- hey amigo, estas bien ?

- si, solo debo irme, gracias.- dijo blaine limpiándose un poco de la sangre que chorreaba por su nariz.

- estas seguro que no quieres que te ayudemos ?

- si, estoy bien. gracias.

Blaine tomo su bicicleta y se fue del colegio, estaba pensando en como seria su vida con su padre, que estaría haciendo en este preciso momento.

- AUCHH!.- un grito lo saco de sus pensamiento al parecer había arrollado a un chico .

- Discúlpame ¿estas bien? ven te ayudare -. dijo blaine ayudando a pararse a kurt quien estaba en el suelo.

- Lo siento mucho -. dijo kurt mirando a ningún lugar

- oye estas bien?.- dijo blaine mirando al niño inspeccionando que este bien

- si, me podría alcanzar mi bastón por favor.- blaine tomo el bastón y le dio al niño pálido, luego se dio cuenta de que el niño no parpadeaba.

- eres ciego ?

- si.

- si quieres te puedo llevar.- dijo blaine esperanzado

- no quiero hacer molestia.

- no, es lo único que puedo hacer. por cierto mi nombre es Blaine.

- Kurt.- dijo el niño pálido.

- esta bien te ayudare.- dijo blaine ayudándolo a subir.

blaine manejo hacia la dirección que le dijo kurt, mientras este se sujetaba de su cintura. el moreno estaba un poco nervioso.

- bueno llegamos.- dijo el moreno

- muchas gracias.- dijo el castaño

- no tienes que dármelas.

- bueno..., adiós blaine, y gracias por traerme.

- adiós kurt, tal vez podríamos hablar mas a menudo mi casa esta muy cerca.

- claro, seria bueno tener un amigo.

kurt toco la puerta y su tío LeRoy le abrió.

- kurt, donde has estado ? nos tenias muy preocupados.

-lo siento tío, pero un niño me trajo hasta acá, fue muy bueno conmigo.

- un niño? como se llama?

- Blaine.

- es tu amigo?

- si, eso creo.

- bueno rachel estaba buscándote, esta muy preocupada.

- gracias tío.

kurt subió a las escaleras con cuidado hacia la habitación de rachel.

- kurt, se puede saber en donde estabas .- dijo seria rachel.

- bueno, se suponía que mi tío tenia que ayudarme a venir, pero como estaba muy ocupado la ultima semana no quise darle mas problemas, así que me vine solo.

- espera, tu SOLO ?.- dijo rachel

- bueno en realidad me alguien casi me arrollo, pero luego me trajo con su bicicleta.

- sabes su nombre?, estudia con nosotros ?

- no lo se, y... su nombre es blaine.- rachel se sorprendió al oír aquel nombre.

- kurt, el ..., su voz era un poco gruesa?

- si, el me ayudo.

- el es blaine anderson, ... no puedes volver a verlo.

- por que ?. el es muy bueno conmigo.

- entiéndelo kurt, es por tu bien y el de él.- dijo hablando un poco mas bajo.

- no entiendo, por que es malo tenerlo como amigo.

- acércate, te lo diré pero debes prometer que nunca dirás nada, mucho menos a mis padres ,okey?

- esta bien.

- el padre de blaine estuvo un tiempo con tu mama, y dicen que el... la engañaba con la madre de blaine, mi tía elizabeth al enterarse de esto le reclamo a Elaine, ellas dos se pelearon y el señor james eligió a Elaine, pues estaba embarazada. desde ese momento nuestras familias no se pueden ver. es por eso que no me hablo con blaine. SABES QUE PASARÍA SI MIS PADRES DESCUBREN QUE ESE AMIGO TUYO ES BLAINE ANDERSON ?, le reclamarían a Elaine y entonces Elaine le reclamaría a mis papas y luego abría una pelea.

- estas sugiriendo que... ya no lo vea mas ?

- si, eso seria lo correcto.- rachel vio la cara de tristeza de kurt y tomo sus manos.- kurt, yo te quiero mucho, no soportaría que algo malo te sucediera, te lo digo por que eres mi primo, mas que eso, eres como un hermano para mi, ya no hablaremos mas del tema okey '.- dijo rachel con una voz comprensiva y tierna.

- okey, te amo.

- yo también a ti, haces que quiera besarte ahora, claro si no fueras mi primo y no fueras gay, seguro te besaría en este preciso instante.

- gracias, creo, bueno ya es tarde mejor me alisto para ir a mi primer día de clases. buenas noches rachel.

- buenas noches kurt.

kurt se fue a su habitación y saco de su cajón su diario. comenzó a escribir :

" jueves 1 de abril

hoy conocí a un muchacho llamado blaine anderson, bueno, el estaba caminando por un prado, cuando de repente algo casi me arroya, esa cosa era la bicicleta de blaine, se preocupo mucho por mi, me ayudo a levantarme y se ofreció a llevarme a mi casa, pero para mi mala suerte rachel me dice que no puedo verlo, ya que nuestras familias se odian, solo quiero tener un amigo. y siento que blaine es una buena persona, no como dicen ."


End file.
